when Mutated bears attack 3: part two
by lizarddude14
Summary: the humans, dragons and bears live peacfully until war breaks out in the universe.so these guys step in to stop the evildoers.


Kyle Meyer

**When Mutated Bears Attack 3: ****Part two**

**When we last left off, we were in the midst of getting ready for battle. The humans, the dragons, and the bears are going to conduct some serious rapid assaults with heavy weapons. They are going to send 100,000 of each Race into the war. Mr. President said to send all troops with cloning machines and spec. ops. **

**"Tell them to exterminate the aliens' infantry and cloning machines." **

**On the other side of the galaxy, another enemy lurks in the darkness, waiting for the right time to strike. This team is so powerful one bomb from them is equal to 100,000 Hiroshima's. In other words that would blow up earth and much more. This enemy is very hard to see. They are very devious if not stopped. They are adult chameleons. **

**Their leader is very devious and hard to catch. This chameleon is named Mr. Stupidity. His stupidity has conquered half of the galaxy. He also has created some of the most powerful weapons ever. For example a black hole generator, a white hole generator, and an incinerator. But, the most powerful weapon is still in the making. It's called an anti-matter bomb. Because this bomb is so highly dangerous, it will be contained in a blast cage, reinforced with 50 ft. thick reinforced titanium, steel, and the strongest material in the universe, dragon skin. **

**The only way you will be able to get in there will be with 5 specially designed keys. But if you use the wrong key on the wrong door, there are 20 hyper charged lasers that will ****disintegrate ****you to very little pieces of dust. **

**Back at ground zero, the fight continues, with the bears, humans, and dragons having lost about 200,000 warriors. The aliens are their enemy. The aliens have lost about ¼ of their army of about 20,000,000. They are the second nastiest creatures in the universe. Then all of a sudden the three leaders receive a message from dr. stupidity, "end this stupid war yourselves, or we will end it ourselves". Then an automated voice said "message terminated". The leader of the dragons, bob, then said "we need to take out that W.M.D. before they launch it. And if they do, well then let's say that we would be in some deep trouble". Then the president said "it would be mass chaos. It would be worse than our first war. About 300 times worse". "Then what do we do about the W.M.D. they have" said the leader of the bears. (Fred)**

**Fred then yelled "well what are we going to do". "Let's send in some spec ops. guys. We should send them with the latest equipment made". "But that equipment was made by dr. stupidity. What if he can track his equipment" said the president. "That would give away our position. Then he would know when we were coming. So this is the major problem of phase 1" bob yelled in a medium voice. "Then lets rock their world real harshly people" said bob. They all agreed on a plan to stop the aliens. They would use stuff made an infamous supplier. Someone even smarter than dr.stupidity. His name is Professor Einstein. He has created the most amazing things. Like the laws of gravity. They resurrected him so that they could defeat the aliens. After the resurrection they told him what the sit rep was and told everything he had to do. He agreed to the terms. All he had to do was create weapons and high tech gear for the humans, dragons, and the bears. After deciding what to design, Einstein gathered up a bunch of engineers to design and build the weapons and gear for them. His secretary forwarded a call to the presidents. He answered and said hello. The other man then said "this is the terminator do you guys need help with anything"? The president replied with a thankful "yes". The terminator then said "okay, we will be right there".**

**Ten Minutes Later**

**The terminator arrived with help. And a lot of it. About 10,000,000 robot cyborg things. "Each one has been designed to take commands on site by generals only. If they don't, shoot them." Said the terminator. "Okay you heard him get moving." Shouted bob in a loud voice. On the planet ooblat the war continues to rage on. The aliens are winning the war by a long shot. The president radios the sergeant in charge and tells him that back up is on the way. About two hours later the help arrives. Then at that moment dr. stupidity unleashes another secret weapon. This time it's not a bomb, its five Jedi masters. There names are: yoda, darth Vader, obi-wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, and general grievous. "These guys will help us win the war and then take over the universe." Said dr. stupidity while laughing manically. The cyborgs have arrived and the battle started to turn the other way. Until the Jedi showed up. The spec ops soldiers were suited and booted for the extraction of the nuke. Their ETA was about 30 minutes. So 30 minutes later they finally arrive. They see the guards and exterminate them. After that they head for the bunker but are ambushed and they call for help. Help is teleported to them. Back at ground zero it's a blood bath. The air is filled with gun fire. Lasers, bullets, and everything in between. There is a lot of shouting, and screaming and yelling for medics. **

**At the base where the spec ops were ambushed is silent now. "Let's move swiftly. Got that troops." Yelled bob. They moved right to the bunker where the bomb was encased. They carefully put the keys in the locks. They had them in the right spots but, they didn't know the password. Luckily they had a scrambler. So they used it and got the password. Once the doors opened what they saw changed their lives.**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
